Spin the Bottle
by geekgirl01
Summary: Stan and Kyle are forced into the closet. Will their friends ever let them out? A bit fluffy. stankyle I don't own South Park or the characters...oneshot Please review!


"Ok Stan, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Bebe informs our little game group as if we were all retarded. God I hate her. It's probably gonna land on her or Wendy anyway. It always does in these circumstances.

She hands me the bottle and I put it down carefully in the center of our circle. I take a side and spin it with all the manly force I can. If I have to make out in the closet with my ex for five minutes I might as well look cool doing it. I mean, come on, I am already thirteen!

The bottle spins and spins until it slows down just where I predicted, the closer to Wendy the slower it goes until it stops, pointing at…

"Kyle?"

Kyle looks up from his book. "Yah dude?"

"No, there is some kind of rule not allowing same sex couples in the closet…" I stutter. _There has to be...right?_

"Nope, that's the rules Stan…" Wendy stresses. Dammit, she always has it out for me…

"What's going on?" poor unaware little Kyle asks.

"You have to go into the closet and make out with Stan, not that that is unusual or anything, Jew," Cartman taunts pushing all of my friends buttons.

"Dude, just lay off! Come on Kyle, lets get this over with," I sigh, grabbing his hand to guide him in.

Once we are locking in we just stare at each other. "Stan, what's going on?" Kyle asks as patiently as he possibly can.

"I have to make out with you. Now unzip your pants," I groan, mortified.

"Dude, why?!"

"Cuz I will be a complete loser if I don't! It is in the rules of spin the bottle! My rep is on the line! " I gripe.

I can see that he is pissed.

"Stan, why the Hell are we doing this? We can just _tell_ them we did it right?" he suggests through his uncertain breathing. I can almost see his heart beating.

I am almost disappointed. Am I not good enough? No, this is good. Now I won't have to do anything faggy. "Yah man, why didn't we think of that before?" I reply trying to sound cheerful even though my spirit is crushed.

_No, not crushed Stanley Marsh, you are happy that you got out of this shit!_

"Heh, it's kinda sad you know. Except for Bebe kissing me when we were nine this is the only action I have ever been offered…" Kyle tries to joke with a blush on his face as soon as my silence gets to be too much for him. I know he's lying though. There are all kinds of girls that want Kyle. I mean, he is so hot with those dazzling emerald eyes contrasting to his thick curly auburn hair. He's beautiful…

"No way dude, what about that girl I saw at your locker the other day between second and third block?" I ask, trying to prove that I know better.

"Nah, she needed to borrow a pencil," he sighs, looking a little humiliated, "everyone knows I am the Jewish nerd that is always prepared for class…"

"But dude, nerds are hot!" I blurt out before thinking. A deep blush overcomes both of us. I feel like I am going to puke. Man, this closet is scorching.

"Heh, now if I was just a girl maybe someone would want to date me…" my best friend tries to lighten up the mood. I can tell that my comment affected him. Man I am such an asshole.

_Why won't everyone let us out of this damn closet?_

"Kye, you are great the way you are. Don't wish to be a stupid girl. Do you want to bleed every month like them and Kenny?" I try to jest, it seems like I'm only making him feel worse though…

"Stan, you're my best friend. Thanks for trying to cheer me up…"

I can see a tear forming down from those radiant green eyes. It kills me. I move closer to him and put a caring arm around my best friend. A chill goes down my spin when he leans his head on my shoulder. His hair is so soft.

_What the fuck am I thinking? Why am I thinking about him like a girl?_

"….well, lets just get this over with so we can get out of here….kay?" I murmur into his hair to make him look at me, "We have to kiss to get out of here. No big deal…"

"Kay…" he shrugs and tries to look nonchalant.

We both close our eyes and press our lips together. They are so warm, soft. I try to imagine Wendy in his place but his face won't leave my mind. I part my lips a little to feel his breath and his tongue unceremoniously enters my mouth…oh god…

"Jesus tap dancing Christ, dude! What the fuck?" I rip myself off the teenage red-head and stare furiously at him.

"I'm sorry! I felt your mouth open and I thought that was apart of it! Fuck, I am so sorry Stan!" he blurts, face scarlet and a tear coming to each eye. I can't help myself.

I tackle him, planting my mouth firmly on his. His body is so warm. It makes me want more. I open my mouth widely, licking his lips and inviting his tongue to join in. After a confusing and awkward moment he complies, letting out a little moan. Shit, I am so hard right now.

He wraps his arms around me as I adjust myself on top of him, forcing his head to the side so I can peck and nibble his neck.

"St…..an….mmmmnnnnnhhh….Stan…"

"Oh……Kyle….Yah…" I breathe between kisses, working my way back up to his lips.

"No, Stan! The door is open!" he shrieks, pushing me off of him with ten times the strength I thought he had. The whole party has stopped what they are doing to get a look at us. Fuck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT!!" Cartman laughs, pointing.

Kenny is smiling his all knowing smile.

Wendy just sighs and rolls her eyes with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, it's about time you guys come out of the closet…"


End file.
